A blood purification technology is a novel medical technology that has been developed on the basis of treatment of chronic renal function failure in the late 20th century. At present, there are about 2000 millions of patients needing blood purification all over the world, and in China, there are about 300 millions of patients. As treatment cost of maintaining blood purification is expensive, only 10% of patients can receive treatment in China at present. Thus, research and development of this technology have a huge potential.
A polystyrene-divinylbenzene microsphere, as the most commonly used medical macromolecular microsphere adsorbent in a blood perfusion apparatus, can adsorb medium-molecular β2 microglobulin in blood to a certain extent. However, the present polystyrene-divinylbenzene microsphere adsorbent used for the blood perfusion apparatus still has the following defects. First, grading design is not performed on pore size, which leads a fact that major adsorption substances are micromolecular substances such as creatinine and pentobarbital which are easy to remove via dialysis, and medium-molecules and macromolecules are difficult to remove. Second, at present, residues of strong irritant chemical substances chloromethyl ether and nitrobenzene are easily caused when neutral macroporous polystyrene-divinylbenzene microspheres are activated in China, so as to bring a great potential safety hazard to health of a patient. Then, blood compatibility of the adsorbent is poor, so red blood cells, leukocytes, blood platelets and the like are destroyed if the adsorbent directly contacts with blood. Thus, how to improve a medical macromolecular microsphere adsorbent is an important research direction of a blood purification technology.